My Lovely Stalker
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A high school love story about Juvia Lockser X Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Juvia is Shy girl while Gray was the dangerous person in school! RnR please     Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Finally I made a fairy Tail fic! this my favorite couple and this about high school love story (because I know about Fairy Tail very little ) so hope you guys enjoy this ^_^

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

My Lovely Stalker – Juvia X Gray Fic-

Juvia was quiet and shy school girl, she was having bad past and no one wanted to be her friends. She's now a Senior High School Student, she attended the ceremony of new student and a lot new people welcomed her. 'They will be cold time,soon...' she thought.

She was exploring the school after the ceremony over. A lot girls and boys crawling on the Announcement Board in the middle of School, She knew which her class and she began exploring the back of School, she found no one there and stated to enjoy the breeze and the blue wide sky.

"What a nice day... I hope this days always like this everyday~" she spoke, then she heard a footsteps to her, she turned her heads around she saw two senior guy with scary face and they were holding some smokers and beer.

'Oh my God! They were holding an illegal stuff!' she thought, she wanted to hide somewhere. She saw bushes in front of her and jumped to it. Landed on soft spot and she heard someone flinched. "Ouch!" said a hurtful voice and Juvia open her eyes. Realized that she was on the top of a scary-looking guy with messy black hair and glared by dark blue eyes.

'Oh my God! Now I'm doomed!' she thought when she looked at his eyes but then the black haired boy pulled her closer, she blushed but she didn't move.

After those two boys left, she finally stood up and bowed to him.

"I-I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" she closed her eyes because she was too scared facing the guy. But all he done to her was poked her head and went away, Juvia was speechless but her heart beating so fast whenever saw him.

She went to her new class and meet some friends, she made friends with few girl, it's lucy and Erza.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine..."

'I'm Lucy, and this is Erza, Nice to meet you" said the blonde hair girl while shaking her hands with her.

They decide chatting together while waiting their teacher, then the black haired guy passed them, Lucy and Erza quickly look away.

'You know...that guy is very dangerous!' Lucy whispering to Juvia.

"Why?" she confused.

"He always fighting and making trouble since he was junior high**, **rumor said His parent was divorced and he lived alone..." added Erza, they decided to not too close to him.

When teacher arrange seat division, Juvia got number seven and she went to her own chair, but then she was too far away from lucy and Erza.

"I wonder who will sit next to me..?" she sat near window class, then she saw the black hair guy sit beside her, she quickly become nervous. Not because she scared but the last incident she had with him.

While the lesson started, Juvia keep staring him, hid her face from her book.

'Is true this guy is dangerous? But for me he is not...' she thought as Gray look her back, she quickly pretended study and looked away from him. She was too shy to said thanks.

At lunch time, She went to the canteen to buy some food. When she walked to her friend's place, she accidentally bumped to a senior.

"S-Sorry sempai.." she quickly bowed and took the food in ground. The senior smiled evilly.

"Gheez! Next time watch out... by the way you have a good face, well a little touch wont bug you..." Juvia getting more scared.

"N-No! please don't!" she started screamed but the senior already grabbed her.

The black hair guy appear behind him and grabbed his shoulders and making the senior cringed. He finally let go Juvia and run away, the black hair guy stared her.

She quickly bowed and said "Thank you very much!". Then he started walk away but stopped when Juvia called him. "Um...Hey! Can I know your name?"

"Gray...' he said coldly as he started walk away. Juvia felt her heart pounding so hard.

"He is my lifesaver... I-I think we destined to be together..." she spoke.

To Be Continue...

Sorry if too short, I was in hurry to make this fic and sorry for the mistake grammar, sure next time we will fix it more ^_^ and please reviews and reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thanks for reviews and favorites! I never thought this fic have a lot person who favorite it, well, it's true I need more practice and learn my mistake but again thanks anyone and hope enjoy this new chapter :D

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

My Lovely Stalker

Since that day, Juvia always following Gray everywhere. Gray love hang out in the top of roof or in the library. Her friends notice too that Juvia was having crazy – crush with the most dangerous guy in the school.

"Hey...Juvia?" called Lucy while Juvia was stared Gray.

"Oh! Yeah?" she said as she turned her head to her.

"Are you...like him?" said Lucy with worried tone.

"Eeeeh!" she surprised as her face blushed.

"I BET YOU DO!" exclaimed Lucy then she shake her body.

"but why YOU LIKE HIM! I mean there are more plenty guy who better than him, example...LOKI!" she said as she pointed to the glasses boy. Juvia just sweated dropped.

"Uh..." Juvia wanted to said something but she didn't have any courage to tell them. Erza noticed she tried to said.

"Lucy... everyone have their own taste, So let Juvia like whatever she want..." said Erza coldly.

"Oh...Sorry Juvia..." said Lucy with sad tone.

"By the way, I wonder if Erza like someone..." she teased as Erza blushed.

"I-It's none of your business!"

"C'mon Erza! We already told you who we like and now for your turn..."

"I-I don't like anyone..." she said as she looking away.

"Pleaseeeee Erza!" said Lucy with pleadingly tone.

"Um... we shouldn't force her, Lucy..." Juvia whispered to her, she scared if Erza didn't want become their friends again.

"Fine!" she sad as she stopped but she notice someone stared Erza.

"Oh~ now I know who you like!" said Lucy with cocky tone. Erza panicked as she look at her.

"WHO!" said both of Erza and Juvia.

"Nah~ I don't need to tell you now..." she said as she stormed off to flirt Loke.

"Uh... She's the dangerous person I meet..." said Erza with worried tone. Juvia just giggled.

"Hihihi... don't worry, Lucy wont tell anybody... oh well..." as she finished chat with her, she sneaking followed Gray to his favorite place. He brought bottle of milk and a vanilla bread.

He sat on the edge and ate it slowly. Juvia keep stared him while wrote a note.

'Today Gray eat Vanilla Bread and drink bottle of milk...' she wrote it.

"Hey! You!" said Gray as he pointed to her. Juvia panicked as she hide.

'Oh my God! He find out! what should I do!' She thought with worried tone. Gray walked closely to her hiding place and grabbed her.

"What are you doing here!" he said with annoyed tone. Juvia nervously look at him.

"I-I'm sorry for make your peace disturb because of Juvia! I'm so sorry!" she said as she bowed.

"So your name is Juvia then?" he asked. Juvia nodded quickly.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" he asked again. Juvia tried to find a word.

"I...Uh..."

"Are you here to spying me!" he said with hard tone. Juvia panicked bowed again.

"N-No I'm not! I just- uh...I-I..."

"Split it out!"

"I just...STALKING YOU!" she said. Gray look at her sweat dropped.

"Buwhaahhahaaha!" he finally laughed hardly. Juvia look at him confused.

He walk to her closer and poke her head.

"Some weird girl like you, not bad..." he said as he walk away.

"I-Uh... G-Gray..." she called him. He turned back his head.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can Juvia talk to you tomorrow..?" said Juvia with nervous tone. Gray just smiled to her.

* * *

><p>"You bet..."<p>

Juvia walk to her home while smiling like idiot.

'Juvia did talk to him... he even let me talk tomorrow... what a happy day...' she thought while smiling. She arrived at her apartment. She live alone since her parents died when she 10 years old. Sometimes her aunt come and took care of her but she's busy this year and didn't have time to visit her. She's working at part time job in Saturday,Tuesday and Thursday.

Juvia laid her body in her bed. Thinking of him... 'Maybe if I make him a lunch box, he will like me...' she thought until she sleep.

At the morning, she did daily things until make a big lunch box for him but she hide on their place then went her classroom. Erza and Lucy notice she was ver happy today.

"Someone happy today..." teased Lucy.

"Yeah... So you have new movement toward Gray?" added Erza which make her blsuhed.

"W-wait! You finally confessed him!" she said almost yelled. Luckily in the class there only few students.

"N-No... Juvia just did talk to him and he allowed Juvia to talk today..." she said with nervous tone.

"That good then..." said Erza.

* * *

><p>"W-what! Oh my God! That sooo lucky! Ok! I will take next movement to Loki too!" exited Lucy. They just giggled to her.<p>

Juvia walk to take her lunch box and carried it to his place. He was stared the sky again with blank face. Juvia walk to him closely.

"Hey... you there!" he said as he pointed to her. Juvia jumped because she surprised.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"J-Juvia thought Gray want Juvia come here again..." she said with nervous tone. Gray just smirked to her. 'What a weird girl...'

"I thought you don't want come here again..." he said as he allowed her to sit next to him.

"O-of course Juvia will come! Juvia already promised..." she said with Confident tone.

Gray laughed of her. "You're funny one, I like that..." he said as she blushed. Then they silent awkward. Juvia decide to ask him.

"Uh...Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... are you hungry?"

"Nah, not very..."

"W-well, I-I..." Juvia trouble find a word again.

"What?" he siad as he look at her seriously.

"W-would you TRY EAT MY LUNCH!" She said as she handed him the lunch box. Gray look at her surprised.

"Whoa whoa! I never asked you to make this!" said Gray surprised, he never received any bento from girl.

"Oh... fine.." she said as she walk away with broken heart.

"Wait!" he said as she turn back.

"I-I think tried eat your lunch wont be bad idea..." he siad as he accepted the lunch box.

He ate it slowly. "Hum... the taste wasn't bad, you make this?"

"Y-Yeah, Juvia make it..." she blushed.

"Wow! This fish so delicious!" he said as he more ate it until it's empty.

"Woah, I'm full now... thanks Juvia..." he said as he rubbed her head. Juvia blushed again and bowed to him. "T-Thanks... I never thought you like it..." she said with nervous tone.

* * *

><p>"Well, I wont mind if you make it more but I didn't mean you must make it for me again..." he said.<p>

After she finishing working at her part-time job. She change her uniform to casual clothes and went out.

"Oh no... it's rainy..." she said. She hate when the weather is rainy because Her parent was got accident and died in the rainy day. Then someone handed her umbrella. It was Gray.

"G-Gray!" said Juvia surprised.

"I-Uh... I saw you work here, so I decide to visit you since I was bored... but then I think you finish your job, do you? Well, since you didn't bring umbrella, I will borrow this umbrella to you...' said Gray with nervous tone. Juvia's heart beating so fast saw him blushed.

"Thanks Gray-sama!" she finally said and bowed to him. 'Sama..!" he thought.

"But it's funny that your umbrella it's pink..." giggled Juvia. Gray feel embarrased as he run away without use anything.

"G-gray! You could be sick if you didn't use umbrella!"

"It's okay! I'm strong you know..." he said as he waved hand to her.

Juvia staring him until he went away. 'He such gentleman, I know those rumor isn't true...' She thought.

Juvia wasn't realized she was being watched by Gray's enemy. "So this is his weakness..." he smirked evily.

To Be Continue...

Yay! finally I finished! Actually I only made this fic only romance but then without conflict it wont be exiting right? Again,sorry for error grammar but thanks for read until end and please reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Stalker

A/N : Hi guys sorry for long waiting because school was start and I forget to continue this fic (you know I was forgetful person) and I bet I haven't chance to correct my other fic so who waiting me fix my fic MUST help too if you want. By the way I never thought there is so much people like this story, thank youuu and hope enjoy this fic.

Juvia walking on the crowded alley and saw the announcement board about remedial the previous test and her name was on it.

'Oh no! Juvia too much thinking about Gray-sama so Juvia must remedial, Gray will ashamed by my score, next time Juvia will do the best!' thought Juvia but her mouth dropped when saw Gray's name on the list.

'Gray-sama too! NO! Juvia must help him!" thought Juvia as she run to his places.

"Gray-sama!" she called him.

'The lousy mouth again...uugh!' thought Gray as he wake up.

"What?" he asked annoyed tone.

"S-sorry for waking you but I'm worried because Gray-sama remedial about the previous test..." she said as worry tone.

"Nah! It's okay, I was didn't get sleep enough so I can't concentrate..." he said as he looking away.

'Juvia think Juvia bothered Gray too much, I must help Gray-sama!' she thought as she stand up.

"Gray-sama! Juvia will teach you!" she exited.

"What! You don't have too!" he blushed.

"It's okay! Juvia better in Math!' she said with proud tone.

"Then why you remed?" he said, she blushed.

"B-Because...J-Juvia think to much about Gray..." sh said as she look down. Gray smiled to her.

"You don't need worry about me, I'm big boy..." he said as he rubbed her head. Juvia melted when he touch her. When the bell rang they immediately when their class.

* * *

><p>'Juvia so lucky today...' she daydreaming.<p>

"Huwaaaah! I'm remedial today,I can't go home with Loki today..." said upset Lucy. She has been date him for 3 days.

"Poor you, Don't worry Juvia remedial too so Lucy wont alone..." cheered Juvia.

"Thaaank youuu Juvia!" exited Lucy as she hugged her.

"Huh...I need to go home now...see you..." said Erza coldly like always as she stormed off.

"What kind of friend she is? she even didn't help us!" upset Lucy, whenever she upset she always blaming anything unimportant.

"Umm...Erza told us to hard work with yourself okay?" said Juvia tried to clam down.

"But you lucky because your stupid crush was in here too! Ah! I will leave today!" she said as she tormed off. "Ah Stop!" said Juvia but it's too late.

"Hey, are you waiting me?" said Gray when he appeared in front of her.

"Eeer! Yes! Let's study in library!" she said with nervous tone.

-At Library-

"Why in here?" he said with annoyed tone.

"Because this place have a lot books...let's pick a book..."

"You're bookworm aren't you?" teased Gray. Juvia surprised because usually Gray stayed silent.

"Eeeh! Well, not really..." she blushed. He smirked.

"Nah, I'm kidding, let's start!" he exclaimed as they sat down in some chair. Juvia explain some lesson with pointed to the book while Gray listen her half sleepy. Juvia stare him without realize.

'He didn't use tie and I can see half his chest...he so gorgeous, specially his face when half-sleep like that even he drooling but he so cute, and-' her thought was ruined when he noticed she was staring him.

"Urm...Sorry if I didn't listen you fully but is there something weird of my face?" he said with question tone.

"N-No! Juvia was staring Gray b-because Gray was gorgeous..." she split it out and a few people in library heard it and begin whispering about them. Gray stand up and grabbed her hands.

"Let's study in somewhere place..."he said as they stormed off.

They silent awkwardly as they walking heading to Juvia's home.

"Sorry Gray-sama..." she spoke.

"It's okay..."

"For apologize, you can come to my house and I will prepare some dinner for you..." said Juvia with pleadingly tone.

"Nah! No need to...maybe next time okay?" he said.

"Okay..." she said as she run to her home. 'Juvia will succeed next time...' she thought.

After that, Gray an Juvia always study together after school was finished and there is 1 day left before the remedial was started. Lucy and Erza noticed about new habit of Juvia, daydreaming until she's drooling, luckily not many people stared her since Juvia just ordinary or she popular with "freaky girl" name in school so not many people care about her except them.

"I heard someone will tell her love to somebody~" teased Lucy.

"Really? who?" ask Juvia innocently.

"Of course you, silly!" giggled Lucia as Erza just smiled to her. Juvia quickly blushed.

"N-No! Juvia and Gray-sama just friends!"

"Really? but you want 'more' than friends, didn't you?" teased Lucy again. Erza still remind silent.

"M-Maybe I am, but Juvia doesn't want ruin my precious friendship with Gray-sama..." said Juvia with smaller voice.

"But you don't know if you hadn't try! If you don't move, then someone will take him out before you!" she encouraged her.

"W-What! someone having crush with Gray-sama like me!" shocked Juvia.

"Haven't you notice? even Gray is scary guy but there always fan girls who crazy about her, well, mostly our Junior grade but that matter! What if one of them confess and Gray will accept? that worse , you know!" said Lucy, hoping Juvia will know what she's mean.

"W-Well, maybe Juvia need to think first, a-anyway thanks for your suggestion Lucy, Juvia wish Lucy can happy with your...err...crush too!" she said as she waved her hand to them and went away from class.

"W-what!" blushed Lucy. She tried to run away but Erza caught her.

"You can't run now..." said Eza with death glare.

"Wha-What the hell! But you let Juvia-"

"She's already studied last week, she need break too, anyway, The Math teacher command me to tutor you about the previous lesson...so you can't go home now..." said Erza with death tone. Juvia just sweated dropped and her heart crying 'please! Somebody help me!'.

Juvia didn't find Gray since morning so she decide went home and study at home, then she shocked someone grabbed her arms. She started yelling but stopped when know it was Gray.

"Shuuush! Don't worry! It just me!" he pressed his finger on her lips, he could felt how soft her lips be.

'Damn! I just realized now!' thought Gray while stared her. Juvia awkwardly removed his finger and whispered. "Uhm...are you okay Gray-sama?" she stared back and notice Gray having some fresh wound in his arms and neck.

Gray realized and quickly moved away from her and awkwardly smile.

"Uhm...well-I-I'm okay! I just...uh! Wake up too late so I decide didn't go school today...anyway! Let's study in your place!" He said as they run to her house.

"W-Wait I-" Juvia tried to tell him but it's too late. Gray already entered her house. Juvia quickly turned the light on and cleaned little bit mess in her living room.

"Wow! Your house so conformable even not big..." said Gray. Juvia smiled to him.

"T-Thanks! Juvia glad to heard that" she picked her Aid Kit and bandage his wound.

"You fighting again, don't you?" said Juvia.

"Uh...fine...yes..."

"Juvia already told you that Fighting is not very good! Juvia worried G-Gray-sama soo much..." she said with bit harsh tone.

"Yeah, I couldn't lie to you, right?" he smiled. Juvia smiled back and went to the kitchen.

"Uhm...well, would you mind I cook some dinner for you?" she offered him and hoping he wouldn't reject.

"Uhm...maybe that good idea..." he agreed. Juvia happily took some ingredients and cooked with huming tone. Gray keep watching her. 'She's look gergeous with this way...' he thought.

After Juvia done, she called him and ate the dinner together. Gray started the conversation.

"Wow! You really great at cooking! I love these!"

"T-Thanks! Juvia really glad to heard that!"

"Anyway, do you live with your parents?"

"N-No, Juvia live with Gajeel-kun, my big brother but now he wont back because of his work trip, and my parent... they already dead" she spoke.

"Uh...sorry bring back bad memories but I lost my mother too, I used to be live with my...person called dad but now I live alone..." he said.

"A-...Nothing..." said Juvia, she doesn't want to his feelings.

"Anyway, let's go now..."

"Huh, where?" she confused, Gray went to the stairs.

"To your room,of course..."

"Eeeh! wait!" she immediately went to her room. "Just wait there in minutes!" she quickly cleaned her room an let him went there. "You have cute and nice room..." impress Gray.

"Thanks!" said Juvia almost pass out because of his word. They studied in her small round table, Juvia still can't believe Gray was in her room, alone! She's bet his brother wont let them alone. In other hand, Gray couldn't stop staring Juvia wearing... a cute nice pajamas and he almost saw her underwear, lucky Gray wasn't prevert type but boys still boys, some of his part want to 'attack' her and make her mine but luckily he can think clearly. Juvia blushed when she knew Gray was staring her.

"Uhmm...Gray-sama, are you done?" she asked slowly. Gray quickly look his paper.

"Ahm! Uhm... well, nothing to worry about..." he smiled. Without realize, Gray moved his hand to her cheek and stroke it gently.

"You really beautiful today..." said Gray gently. Juvia stunned and let him touch him more. Gray couldn't keep himself an finally he pressed his lips on hers. Juvia was shocked at frist but she kissed her back, while they enjoying the kiss, Gajeel, Juvia's Brother, arrived at home and he noticed Juvia wasn't alone. He ran to her room and shocked know her beloved little sister was being kissed by messy black hair boy which they almost shirtless. Juvia shocked and immediately pulled away from him while Gray's mouth dropped.

"One-chan! you...come home early.." she tried to smile. While Gajeel gave him 'very evil' death glare.

"Uhm...Hi?" that all he can said. In any second, Gajeel yelled at him and drove him out of the house. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Gajeel panicked.

"W-Wait Brother! J-Juvia Can explain-"

"There NO NEED to explain, YOU!" He pointed to Gray.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He kicked him out of the house and Gray immediately ran.

"BROTHER! How could you do that!" frustrated Juvia.

"What I do? to get rid of him of course!"

"But he didn't do anything!"

"Are you stupid,Juvia? he even kiss you! he almost rape you, you know!"

"Noo! Gray-sama never do that to me!" she defend him.

"Do you think I don't know who he is? He's the bad boy around here who always fighting and making mess! and I don't want he did anything bad to you!"

"Brother! you don't know the real of him! I hate youuuu brother!" she ran away to her room and locked her door, crying all night. Gajeel realize his mistake and regret what he have done to her.

The next day, Juvia prepared breakfast for her and Gajeel but she didn't wake him up. She went out from house and texted Gray about last night:

_To: Gray__

_Hi, this is Juvia...and Juvia want to apologize about last night. I'm sorry about my Brother's behaviour, he just panicked when saw us...uuh...kissing? Well, I hope you forgive me and my brother and continue our friendship :) see you in the school! _

_From : Juvia_WaterBender_

Juvia didn't realize someone follow her. When she almost arrvied at school, someone grabbed her and clapped her mouth with napkin filled a sleep potion. She immediately pass out and he carried her away.

"Bos, I already get what you wish..." said a brown hair and skin with muscular body. The blue-white hair man smiled evily.

"Good job, take her to our base and send this warning message to...Gray Fullbuster..." his minion nodded and did what he said.

"I can't wait to see you here..." he said before faded away.

To Be Continue

A/N: Yaaaaay! Finally finished it! I'm glad you guys reviews! I thought this fic not very interesting! And sorry for Natsu fans! I promise next chaper he will appear...become who? keep reviews if you want to know! hehehe! (Gyaah! I spoiled something XP) Anyway thanks for rea until end, since I started have holidays maybe I decide to correct my fic with my lovely editor and best friend :) se you guys!


End file.
